


Petals

by Peppermint_Miraculous (Peppermint_Shamrock)



Series: Peppermint's AU August fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Shamrock/pseuds/Peppermint_Miraculous
Summary: No matter what the world throws at them, Rose and Juleka are soulmates, and they'll get through everything together.Written for AU August Day 1 Prompt: Soulmates





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of my soulmate AU series, and the "present day" portion of it takes place between _Charades and Secrets_ and _Violation of Privacy_.

Rose met her soulmate at the age of seven.

She didn’t remember what day it had been (maybe the first day of school?), or what had caused her and Juleka to touch. But she remembered the incredible feeling that came from it, that recognition that she knew was shared with the other girl. She remembered excitedly telling the teacher that she and Juleka were soulmates. She remembered the teacher saying something, she didn’t remember what it was, but it was something that even as a young child, she recognized as being insincere – that kind of voice adults used when they didn’t believe you but were humoring you anyway. But she let Rose sit with Juleka, so it didn’t matter that much.

She remembered coming home to her parents that evening and getting much the same response.

“I met my soulmate today!” Rose had announced eagerly as soon as she got home.

“That’s nice, dear,” her mom had said, in that same insincere tone Rose’s teacher had used. This time, though, Rose had insisted.

“I did! Her name’s Juleka. She’s quiet.”

At this, Rose’s mom decided to stop humoring her.

“Don’t be silly, Rose. You made a friend, but not a soulmate. You’ll understand when you’re older and you meet your real soulmate.”

“Ah, just let the girl have her fun,” her dad had piped in. “She’ll grow out of it.”

And that was the end of that conversation. Rose learned quickly not to bring up her soulmate again in front of her parents. It made her sad, but she hoped that they’d believe her when she was older, like they said.

People at school didn’t believe her, either, as it turned out. Well, a few did, but not many, and those who did got laughed at by those who didn’t. Rose and Juleka were laughed at, too. Some accused Rose of making it up, like the unpleasant Chloé who also claimed to have a soulmate. People were too afraid of upsetting Chloé to accuse her of lying, but Rose was apparently fair game.

It made her sad. Rose didn’t like being sad, so she learned to sing the sadness away.

Juleka said she liked listening to Rose sing.

Everyone else called it screaming, but Rose didn’t care. As long as her soulmate liked it, it was good, right?

It did bother her that her own parents still didn’t believe her, even after she introduced Juleka to them. At least Juleka’s family believed them. Rose had been so happy when Juleka introduced Rose as her soulmate.

Juleka’s older brother had intently looked Rose over, and asked if she played any instruments.

“I can sing,” Rose answered.

He considered, then nodded his approval, and left them alone.

Boys were weird.

“You girls are lucky, finding your soulmate at such a young age,” Juleka’s mom said. She got a faraway look in her eyes, and turned her face away. “It’ll save you a lot of heartache in the future.”

Rose learned later that Juleka’s father had met and gone off with his soulmate only a year prior. She agreed that they were lucky. Even if people didn’t believe them, she and Juleka knew the truth, and would never leave each other. She was sure of that.

But people still gave them trouble.

“If you’re really soulmates, prove it.”

A group of older students had backed them into a corner, jeering and laughing.

“Yeah, you gotta kiss like soulmates do,” a different student said.

“You’re not real soulmates if you don’t kiss like that,” another added. The other students began making exaggerated kissing noises at them.

Rose felt so small. There was nowhere to go, and the older students wouldn’t let them go until they did as they asked. But Rose didn’t want to kiss Juleka like soulmates did; that was a grown-ups thing. She especially didn’t want to do it when they were being jeered at like this. She glanced behind her at Juleka. The girl was hunched up on herself, casting wide, frantic glances across the students, desperate for an escape route. None was to be found.

Rose grabbed Juleka’s hand and squared her tiny shoulders as she turned to face their bullies.

“No. We don’t have to do what you say,” Rose said firmly. “You’re not being nice.”

The laughing and jeering continued, and the only thing keeping Rose from trembling was Juleka’s hand clasped in hers, but she stood firm, only repeating “You’re not being nice.”

Eventually, a teacher noticed the commotion and sent the older students on their way.

“That was really cool,” Juleka said softly. “You were really cool, Rose.”

Rose didn’t feel cool. She felt like shaking. She felt like crying. But she smiled at Juleka all the same.

.

.

.

Things got better as they got older. While Rose’s parents still didn’t, most people started believing them, or got tired of bothering them about it. At fourteen, Rose found that new people tended to respond to their soulmate status with “awws” and congratulations instead of dismissal…as long as she didn’t mention they’d met at seven. Then the dismissal came right back, at least with most people. Not the new kids, though – the boy, Adrien, had met his soulmate even younger, and upon their proper introductions, had simply smiled and politely said they looked like a good Match. The girl, Alya, had eagerly asked a million questions about what it was like to have a soulmate until Marinette had dragged her away to introduce her to everyone else. Alya was energetic and cheerful, and Rose wasn’t surprised that she quickly integrated with the group. For her own part, she was happy to make a new friend.

The years had only brought her closer to Juleka, and this year especially. Maybe it was something to do with the way a newfound magical threat strengthened the bonds between everyone, or just part of growing older alongside your soulmate. Kissing like soulmates did was no longer a grown-ups thing, but something sweetly stolen in the moments between the songs they practiced together.

Today, though, Rose was alone, making a surprise for Juleka. Pastel pink flowers for Rose, and dark violet for Juleka, painstakingly woven in an alternating pattern into two lovely, identical flower crowns.

Well, that was the idea, anyway. She was just putting the finishing touches on the first one, when Chloé stormed into the room, surprisingly alone. Not even Sabrina or Adrien was with her.

“…ridiculous. Why would he even _think_ …” She stopped muttering as she looked up and took notice of Rose. “What is _that_ tacky thing?”

“It’s a flower crown,” Rose answered cheerfully, holding it up so Chloé could see it properly. “I’m making matching soulmate ones for me and Juleka! If you want, I can show you how to make them, I’m sure you and Adrien would look absolutely adorable with a pair too!”

Chloé’s face twisted for a brief moment, then she let out a shrill and derisive laugh.

“Don’t be ridiculous. As if Adrien and I would ever wear such horrid, childish things. You and Juleka are a horrible Match anyway, don’t even compare yourselves to us!”

Rose was hurt, but what Chloé did next made it even worse. Before Rose even had a chance to react, Chloé plucked the flower crown from her hands, and began destroying it before her eyes. Rose felt tears welling up as she watched on helplessly.

“You’re not being nice,” she tried to say, but the words died in her throat. What good would it do?

Chloé threw the pieces to the floor and walked out, laughing.

With trembling hands, Rose gathered up the broken crown. The tears started to fall as she started the process anew.

That’s when she heard the voice.

.

.

.

People spontaneously turning into monsters and supervillains on a routine basis was pretty awesome. Exciting, even. It livened up the day; it was cool.

But not when it was Rose.

Not when Juleka knew Rose must’ve been upset, and she hadn’t been there for her. Even the time leading up to Juleka’s akumatization, Rose had tried, tried to support her and make everything better. Juleka hadn’t listened, and had run off and gotten akumatized, but that didn’t change the fact that Rose had been there for her.

As soon as Juleka saw the petal-throwing Akuma, she knew it was Rose. What could have upset her so badly? Why hadn’t Juleka been there? Why couldn’t she have done something to stop this?

So, Juleka went after her. Not the best course of action, she knew, but the right one. She didn’t think she could talk Rose out of it – she wasn’t good at talking to begin with, and Akumas could only be stopped for good by Ladybug and Chat Noir – but she had to do something. That was her soulmate, after all.

The heroes welcomed her help, and didn’t mind that she spoke quietly. They were patient and listened. They were able to save Rose.

As soon as the magic released Rose, Juleka ran to her side and pulled her close.

“What…?” Rose glanced around. Her eyes widened. “Oh no!”

“It’s okay now,” Juleka murmured. “You’re okay now.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir smiled at them, shared a fistbump, and left, saying that they were sure Rose was in good hands.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” Juleka said.

“It’s not your fault,” Rose said. “I was working on a surprise for you, and Chloé…well, she was being extra mean today, I guess. She…broke the flower crown I made for you.” She held out the pieces and looked up at Juleka sadly. Juleka gently took them from her, and put them in her hair anyway. She smiled at Rose.

“I’m happy to just have you,” Juleka said.

With a little help from the right people, Chloé’s locker ended up filled with dead flowers the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> It is surprisingly difficult to write from a child's POV. Also, alternate Akuma for Rose because the events of Princess Fragrance wouldn't happen in this AU since Rose and Chloé wouldn't develop an interest in Prince Ali on account of (ostensibly) already having soulmates.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
